Stuck in the middle
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Geo has led a normal life, except when he has to choose between retired pop idol Sonia Strumm, or class president Luna Platz. What will he do?


**DSG: Hello, it's me DemonSlayerGod, but I'm not alone this time, please welcome my good friend, BeastOutGhost.**

**BOG: Hello everyone.**

**DSG: So this is an idea I thought of while talking with BOG, he wrote most of it, I'm making my adjustments, make sure to check out his page. Now, we bring you.**

**"MegaMan Star Force: Stuck in the Middle**

* * *

In the year 22XX, there is a boy with blue shorts and a red sweater, with a green pair of glasses called "Vizualizer" always on his forehead. This boy is named Geo Stelar. This boy was special because he saved the whole world three times already, alongside with his AM-ian partner called Omega-xis. Geo could EM-Wave Change with his partner Omega-Xis to form the hero who saved the world 3 times, Mega Man. He had a lot of friends, school colleagues, but there was something that was missing… A love life. He was right at it's doorstep, but something was stopping him, two somethings in fact.

It had been about four months since Geo destroyed Meteor G, and everything around him seemed very peaceful. Plus, the fact that his father came back only helped.

It was Friday morning, and Geo ate breakfast, ready to go to school.

"How's your science project going?" Hope, his mother, asked, giving him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"I already finished it. It was very easy for me." Geo grinned as he ate his breakfast.

"That's my boy!" Kelvin, his father, spoke with a smile, proud of his son, slapping him on the back.

"Not so hard, dad!" Geo yelled, spitting out some of his food. Kelvin simply apologized while laughing.

"Well, I have to go to school. See you!" Geo left the house and dashed to school, not wanting to arrive late.

"Slow down, kid." Omega-xis spoke. "Why all the rush?"

"I have my motives, Mega." He replied.

"Yeah, I know, but which one?"

Geo remained silent.

"So? Which one? The pink haired guitarist or the blond class president?" Omega-xis grinned, making Geo clench his fist.

"Omega-xis, I already have a hard time talking to myself in my head about that. Please don't worsen the situation." Geo spoke bluntly, walking slowly towards school.

"Sheesh kid, I know your reasons. I can read your mind, remember? And I'll be honest with you, but you have a good point, kid." Omega-xis admitted, but unfortunately it didn't help in Geo's problem.

Which one did he love the most? Sonia or Luna?

This problem has been messing with his head about one month after the whole thing with Meteor G, when Sonia retired from her music career and joined their school. But Luna had become "nicer" since he saved her from complete deletion.

He entered the classroom and sat down, preparing the materials for the first class of the day.

"Hi, Geo." Said Bud, approaching Geo, followed by Zack.

"How are you?" Zack asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Nothing different."

"Hi." The voice behind geo startled him.

"No need to give me a heart attack, Pat." Geo replied to his friend Pat, who sat behind him. Pat had returned for a full month now, and had already reestablished his life in Echo Ridge.

"Hi, Geo." Two feminine voices called in unison. He turned frontwards and saw Sonia and Luna in front of his desk.

"Hi Sonia. Hi Luna." He said with a wide smile, as the two of them sat down in their seats. Luna's seat was on Geo's left side, while Sonia sat on his right. This is one of the various motives that made him undecided about this matter of which girl did he love the most. Well, love is a strong word to him, so he would always substitute it with the word "like", but it was the same.

He liked Sonia: her pink short hair, her talent as a singer and guitarist, her half-childish personality, reflected by her cute hoodie, the fact that she was his first Brother, always there to help him in battles.

But he also liked Luna: strong personality, her long pale curly hair, her strong tsundere-like attitude, her kindness, her willing to help him with classes and things he doesn't understand about school.

He kept battling these motives in his head, having no advantage in none of the sides. But then, an event would make things even worse.

"Theme Park?"

"Yeah." Sonia replied to Geo. "You, me, Bud, Zack, Pat and Luna, we're all going to the theme park tomorrow. We have no homework, so…"

"What about the science project? I know you haven't started it yet." Geo made Sonia sweatdrop.

She then made a trick of hers, using her puppy eyes trick.

"Couwd you hewp me? Pwease…" she asked with a child like voice.

Geo sighed with a smile. "Ok…"

"Yay!" Sonia cheered. "I can always trust on you. And I guess you're coming with us tomorrow."

"Of course." Geo answered. "Oh, I have to go home. My mom bought a new shelf and I need to help my dad building it. Turns out floating in mid space with a non-solid body makes him "less" handy."

Sonia laughed. She waved goodbye as he stood up and walked away. On the hall, someone called for him.

"Geo, wait up!"

"Oh! Hey, Luna. What's up?" she walked by his side.

"Nothing much. Zack and Bud ditch me to play some game in the library, so I guess I'm sticking with you for today."

"Ok. Hey, you don't think it's weird me calling you Luna, do you?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Luna asked, confused.

"It's just because I've been calling you "Prez" for so long that I'm not even sure since when I've been calling you Luna." Geo explained.

"Just call me whatever you think it suits you best." She answered, with an expression that would suggest that she didn't really care. Geo smiled. "Why are you all smileys?"

"No reason." Geo answered.

"Hey, Luna, could you help me out with something?" Pat asked, approaching them.

"What is it?"

"I need help on some of the math homework."

"I could help you." Geo said with a certain gaze in his eyes, Pat took notice of this. "Come over to my house."

"Ok." Pat nodded.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Luna said, waving goodbye.

Pat and Geo returned to Geo's house.

"You still with the problem?" Pat asked, biting his pencil while he tried to crack the math problem.

"Yes…" Geo sighed. "Again, please don't tell anyone. Only you and Omega-xis know about this."

"No worries. But how can you be divided between two girls?"

"I don't know, it just sorta happened!" Geo answered, throwing his notebooks into the air.

"As your wingman, I'll help you out tomorrow. I'll keep Bud and Zack away from you and the girls, so you can have some time to think." Pat winked, making Geo feel a bit more relieved.

Pat slept over at Geo's place, and they managed to solve the math problems, but the love problems were very far away from any kind of solution.

* * *

The next day, they put on their best clothes. Geo wore a sweater similar to his original one, but orange with white sleeves and a pocket on the abdominal area, and put on his jean shorts. Of course, he kept the pendant and Vizualizer. Pat wore a purple coat, his purple pants, and a grey t-shirt with a white lightning picture.

They went over to the bus stop. Everybody else was there: Bud and Zack had the same usual clothes, but Sonia wore a pink summer dress and a white small jacket, as Luna had a little red sleeveless jacket, very short jeans and a long sleeved beige shirt with very thin dark lines, plus long dark boots. She fortunately didn't scold them since they were actually on time.

They took the Wave Liner and they were at the theme Park in less than 10 minutes.

"Ok, time to have fun!" Bud exclaimed, declaring the start of the day in the theme park.

"Ok, you two, let's get as many prizes as we can." Pat said, pushing Bud and Zack before they good protest. "Bud has strength, Zack has good aim, let's get the maximum of prizes possible!"

And with that, Geo was alone with the two girls.

"Where do you want to go first?" Geo asked, breaking the silent. Answers were completely different.

"Bumper Cars!"

"Merry Go round!"

Sonia and Luna answered respectively. Geo sweatdropped and he tried to think about something that would satisfy both of them somehow. His answer was right in front of him.

"How about the Tea Cups?"

"Ok." They answered in unison with a smile.

The three of them entered the big blue Tea Cup and it soon started spinning. Geo was in between them, and he held onto the cup so he wouldn't be thrown away. But it wouldn't happen, because the girls had the same fear and held onto hs arms. Sonia and Luna had their eyes closed and an expression that would suggest that they were holding on the best they could. Leaving Geo blushing a light shade of red.

About 5 minutes after the ride, they went to the bouncy castle. It was just too fun not to enter. Of course, there was a disagreement between who landed where, but it was quickly solved.

* * *

After that, the three of them went to the Ferris Wheel.

"I love this view…" Sonia admitted, as she and Luna looked out the window, both smiling widely.

"It's amazing…" Luna agreed. Geo was on the other side of the booth, smiling as he looked at them.

_"How the hell am I ever going to be able to choose between them?"_ He asked himself, tilting his head a bit, still smiling. Then, the girls turned to him, which gave him a surprised look.

"Come here and see." They spoke in unison. Geo nodded and went towards the window, sitting between the two of them. He smiled, watching the view as well. Then, something weird happened… Both Sonia and Luna put their hands onto Geo's hands, well, one for each to be exact.

Geo raised his hands, laughing embarrassingly and sweatdropping, showing that both of them had a hand of his. Both Sonia and luna looked surprised and suddenly glared at each othr, with a spark between them. Geo sweatdropped and broke the glaring.´

When they left the Ferris Wheel, Sonia and luna glared at each other again. It was already night, and they decided to eat dinner in some nearby stands. There were free picnic tables where Zack, Bud and Pat managed to save, one of the tables being completely filled withplushes and some other prizes.

"What will you all want to eat?" Geo asked, kind enough to bring the food they all wanted.

"Ribs!" Bud yelled out.

"For me a simple hot dog will suffice." Zack added.

"A Soda and some popcorn." Pat answered.

"Chicken Nuggets and a Coke." Sonia and Luna said in unison, surprising everyone. Geo left and they glared at each other again, but they knew they couldn't glare forever. They stood up and walked away to talk.

* * *

"You like Geo?"

"Of course I like Geo!" Sonia answered.

"Well, so do I." Luna answered with a glare.

"We're not going to turn this into a competition, will we? For all we know, Geo might not even be interested in any of us." Sonia suggested.

"Well, he must be interested in me." Luna answered with a cocky attitude, infuriating Sonia.

"You want to play like that, snake?!"

"Bring it, out of tune singer!"

They looked away in contempt for each other and walked back to the table, putting on fake smiles.

Geo soon returned and they enjoyed their dinner, they laughed with some jokes, but then a moment came.

"Geo, you mind coming with me? I need to talk with you about something...alone." Sonia requested. Geo simply nodded.

Geo and Sonia stood up and walked away towards the bathroom cabins and vending machines, a place with enough light for them to see each other clearly, unlike in the table, where people had to take a wild guess to know who they're talking to.

"What is it, Sonia?" Geo asked. Sonia looked down with a half sad expression, worrying him. "Is everything ok?"

"Would you turn me down?" She asked

"Uh?"

"If I confessed that I loved you, would you turn me down?"

Geo paused for a moment. "I-I guess not…" he admitted, making her happy, though with a hint of confusion.

"Ok. But maybe this will help you in your answer…" she approached him and softly pressed her lips against his. Both of them blush, Geo being wide-eyed and Sonia with her eyes closed. But Geo wasn't the only wide-eyed. Luna was spying on them, and she had a similar expression.

Sonia separated her lips from his a moment after and smiled. He made half a smile, happy, but he was still undecided.

"Excuse me for a moment." She walked towards the bathroom. Now it was Luna's turn to enter in action.

"Geo!"

"Y-Yes?" Geo was still in shock from before.

"We need to talk."

Sonia was about to leave the bathroom, but she saw Luna and Geo talking. She decided to stay inside the bathroom until they would end the conversation.

Strangely enough, Luna made the same move as Sonia, leaving her wide eyed. Sonia shed a tear, but she held strong. Geo walked away, blushing a lot, and said that he had to go think about something. Luna stayed there, and when he left, Sonia came out of the bathroom.

"How could you?!"

"I should ask the same thing!" Luna said, slapping Sonia with great strength, astonishing her.

Sonia gave a pretty strong slap back at her in retalation, astonishing Luna as well.

"Wait, wait, what are we doing?!" Sonia asked out loud. "Look, Luna, we don't know if Geo prefers you or me. We shouldn't slap each at least until we find out who he likes."

"You're right." Luna agreed. They looked away from each other, and Luna glanced at Sonia for second. "You hand is strong."

"Your slap wasn't an easy pie as well." Sonia replied, showing a little grin. Luna replied with a laugh.

"Your face has my hand printed on it."

"The same happened to yours." Sonia laughed back. The two of them laughed out loud. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands and walked back.

But meanwhile…

* * *

"What do you mean both?!"

"I mean both of them confessed that they like me!" Geo spoke to Pat while Bud and Zack were still eating.

"Heads, Sonia. Tails, Luna. You have a coin?" Pat asked, being the most reasonable option he could think off.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Geo replied, sweatdropping. "My god, what do I do? They both kissed me!" he said as he approached his wits end.

"Hmm… I may have a plan…"

"Which is…?" Geo asked, not wanting to be left out of the details.

"Leave it to me, buddy." Pat grinned, returning to the table. Sonia and Luna were there again. Bud and Zack were counting the prizes, so they were too distracted for anything at all.

"Girls, I know about your situation."

"Geo told you?!" They asked in unison.

"Yes, but there is something you two need to know…"

Pat explained them everything to the girls, which left them half shocked.

"Wow... So he…"

"Yup." Pat answered Sonia.

"Then what should we…" Luna was interrupted by Pat.

"Well, there are two options: you two wait until he decides, which for all we know is in his deathbed, or…"

The group took the Wave Liner back home again. During the short ride, Luna and Sonia each held one of geo's arms, making him blush a lot.

* * *

When they arrived at Echo Ridge, near 10 PM, Pat, Bud and Zack returned home, but then the girls put their plan into action.

"Geo, you mind if I come over for a while? Because of the project."

"I'll help you two out. After all, I have the second highest grades in the class." Luna added. Geo was silent for awhile, but he then spoke.

"S-Sure." He stated nervously

They entered his home. Of course, geo explained about the project to his parents, and so they were ok with it. Kevin glanced at the two girls behind Geo, and whispered something to Hope, simply giggled.

The Teenagers went into his room and Luna closed the door. Geo was pushed by Sonia onto his bed and the two of them stood on the other side of the room, blocking the door. Geo was confused.

"Wha-Wha-What?!"

"Geo, you need to choose." Sonia spoke.

"You either chose me."

"Or you choose me." Luna added. Geo was being forced by the two girls with crossed arms and half-angry expressions to choose one of them.

"Umm… Umm…"Geo stood up, took a deep breathe and bowed suddenly as low as he could. "I'm sorry!"

"Eh?" The girls asked in unison.

"I simply can't choose between the two of you. I like you two the same way as you like me, but I can't choose, I simply can't!" he maintained bowed, eyes closed. "Please forgive me!"

Luna and Sonia looked at each other surprised. But then, they both regained their original expressions.

"You either choose me…" Sonia spoke.

"Choose me…" Luna continued.

Geo was expecting some sort of kick in the face, but what he heard surprised him a lot. "…or you choose both of us." They spoke in unison, making Geo wide eyed and look at them, seeing that they had cute smiles on their expressions.

"You-you sure?!"

"Pat explained us and we'd either let you head explode…"

"Or we'd give you a chance of dating both of us." Sonia continued.

Then, they each kissed one of Geo's cheeks, making the three of them blush a lot. He managed to hug both of them and they fell onto the bed.

"I could get used to this…" he admitted to himself.

They ended up falling asleep. Geo's parents took a peek and they didn't know if they should be proud or worried. But it turned out just fine.

* * *

**So yah, this isn't something I normally do, put I thought it'd be fun.**

**please review, and check out BeastOutGhost, he's a good author.**

**So I will see you next time!**


End file.
